


adoration

by hyunggussoundcloud



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunggussoundcloud/pseuds/hyunggussoundcloud
Summary: now, contrary to popular belief, a crush would do nothing to stop do kyungsoo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love baeksoo with my entire soul but i only have a general idea of what this is about and im literally writing this on the ao3 website

"come dance with me, soo." he pulled the younger boy off the couch, towards the dance floor that could barely be called so, because it was just a living room. chanyeol's living room, to be specific. it was his sixteenth birthday, and his parents had left for the night and told him he could have some friends over.

that ended up being almost thirty people. not as big as some school parties, but kyungsoo was considering leaving because almost everyone was trashed and the music was too loud. but, he let baekhyun drag him over, awkwardly letting his friend press up against him. he could see his ex girlfriend, sunyoung, looking over at them from where she was very uninterested in her conversation with a guy he didn't know.

"pay attention to me," baekhyun whined, moving kyungsoo's head so that they were face to face. his smile when kyungsoo looked at him with the familiar, uninterested stare was unapologetic. "ignore her, she doesn't know what she lost." he was joking, but the words made kyungsoo's heart pick up. baekhyun turned around so his back was pressed against kyungsoo's chest, and the younger man wasn't watching, but he thought baekhyun flipped her off.

he didn't say anything, just kind of hoped that his heart would stop pounding, because his shirt was thin and he didn't want to seem suspicious. 

so, yeah. he had a crush on his friend. maybe he wasn't his best friend, because that was jongin, but baekhyun was far up the list. he had been pretty down when sunyoung announced that she didn't want to date him any longer, saying that he was too boring and hung out with his friends more than he hung out with her. he liked her, and she was pretty. but, baekhyun had helped better than jongin, who was a bit too caught up in his own blossoming romance, but kyungsoo didn't blame him. 

it probably started around when they went to homecoming together, as friends, of course, baekhyun still insisting that they take pictures together anyways. he called them bro pics. but he posted them on instagram anyways. everyone said they were cute, and kyungsoo realized that yeah, they were. and then he realized. he wanted to date baekhyun. 

now, contrary to popular belief, a crush would do nothing to stop do kyungsoo. he was strong-willed, and the king of ignoring his own feelings. so, for months, he did, and they were fine. he even hooked up with choi minho for awhile. it all got worse, though, when he couldn't just ignore his crush away because baekhyun got a boyfriend.

it was short lived, and then all was well again, but it was a scare, and kyungsoo decided to start subtely letting baekhyun have more priveleges. like being able to dance all over him at their friend's birthday party.

baekhyun didn't talk a lot, at least not then, but he moved kyungsoo's hands to his hips, pressing back a little harder. "wanna have sex?"

and kyungsoo's world came crashing down around him. he didn't say anything, but he did let kyungsoo kiss him. he let his friend lead him outside to his car, and on the drive back to his house, baekhyun couldn't seem to keep his hands off the brunet. 

they didn't end up having sex, because kyungsoo blurted out that he was in love with him halfway to the bedroom. 

and then baekhyun left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you people asked for this dont get mad at me if you dont like it

hypothetically speaking, kyungsoo probably knew that baekhyun couldn't feel the same way as he did. first of all, he had a boyfriend. well, a sort-of boyfriend. he didn't actually understand what baekhyun and junmyeon had going on, because he had definitely seen their senior making out with one of the chinese transfer students on at least two occasions. but baekhyun had feelings for junmyeon, and not kyungsoo, and he knew that.

that didn't stop him from crying, though. he felt drained, sitting on his bed and staring up at the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars that barely worked. he considered just going to bed, but something in the back of his head was telling him he needed comfort. he wanted to say 'fuck comfort,' but the need to be around someone was far more appealing than wallowing in his own self pity.

he ended up calling jongin, who, of course, rushed over without question. best friend duties called for such things to occur, after all. he didn't ask even when kyungsoo started crying again, just let the older boy hug him. he knew what happened, he saw the two of them leave together. he knew how kyungsoo felt, about baekhyun.

he didn't end up having sex with jongin, obviously, he was dating taemin (and he wasn't really into his best friend that way, jongin was practically his little brother) but they did fall asleep together, and kyungsoo wondered what would have happened if he had fallen in love with jongin instead. it would have been exponentially worse.

he was glad, for a moment, that he had given his heart to someone like baekhyun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bet you didnt expect THAT : )

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
